Due to advances in light emitting diode (LED) technology, LED's are becoming progressively more widely used in many fields. For example, there are image projection systems in which multi-color light from one or more LEDs is integrated, directed onto a digital micro-mirror device (DMD), and then routed to and displayed on a screen. Although existing LED integrators have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. For example, existing LED integrators tend to be bulky rather than compact, difficult and expensive to manufacture, do not permit easy and rapid interchange of integrator light pipes, do not permit easy and rapid alignment of multiple integrator light pipes, do not permit easy and rapid replacement of a failed LED, and often require realignment after LED replacement.